


sad stories

by sleepoverdose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU Writer!Wonwoo, Banter, Best Friends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun Are Best Friends, M/M, Other, Writer Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverdose/pseuds/sleepoverdose
Summary: jun asks a question about the fanfiction wonwoo makes, except he wasn't supposed to read it in the first place





	sad stories

**Author's Note:**

> something i made for quite a while ago now, just hadn't had the chance to post it !!
> 
> thank you for reading !!

“Why do you write sad stories the best?”

It came as a sudden question, with Wonwoo hunched over his laptop on his desk and Junhui sprawled on the nearby couch. Haven’t been anticipating his sudden interrogation, Wonwoo stops typing and glances at Jun, as if to confirm if he has heard him right. Jun only looks at him expectantly in return.

“Ya! Did you look at my stories?” Wonwoo chides, “I told you not to look at them!”

Before Wonwoo could stand and start chasing him, Jun sits up and raises his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean to! I promise!” He crosses his heart for good measure. “I know stories are a part of someone! Your stories are special to you and I wouldn’t dare look at it without your permission!”

Wonwoo stops attempting to get ahold of him when he says that. A part of him wants to smack Jun on the forehead and tell him he reads way too many fan fiction, but Wonwoo knows it’s these rare moments when Jun says something profound and sincere, so he doesn’t. That and the fact that he was really touched by what Jun said, even though he won’t admit it. _For now, _he thinks, since Jun was still in trouble.

“You left your account logged in when you borrowed my phone, if that’s what you’re thinking about right now.”

It wasn’t what Wonwoo was thinking, but at least he knows that he should never log into Jun’s phone ever again, even if it was just to make sure if the draft he wrote last night was really saved.

“What did you mean by that?”

“What? The you-leaving-your-account-logged-in? I told you it was right there in front of me! I was so curious that—“

“No, no, not _that,_” Wonwoo deadpans, “I meant your question earlier.”

“Ah, _that_,” Jun pauses for a moment, as if thinking about how to explain it. _He rarely does that—thinking. _For most of the time, Jun would just blurt out his opinion—_around Wonwoo that is_— usually making it end up sounding like nonsense. “It’s just that you have so many cute fics, you know? Domestic, fluff, happy endings, and they even have the most comments and _kudos_!”

“You even looked at the likes?”

“_Kudos_, Wonwoo, they’re called _kudos_,” Jun could swear he heard Wonwoo say: _they’re the same though,_ under his breath, but he ignores it. “Anyways, they’re great and all you know? But I still think your sad stories are underrated. They’re the best!”

_Wow,_ _he’s really overdoing the praise. _Wonwoo figures it was to make up for reading his stories without permission. Usually, it would be Wonwoo who jokingly gloats about himself and Jun mocking him.

It would be the perfect opportunity to pat himself on the back, but it wasn’t the time for that—especially now that he wants to know Jun’s honest opinion—so he just asks him again.

“Oh? How come?”

“Well, the way you capture the emotions, it’s- it’s- wow! I can’t explain it! And- and the characters! The way you portray your characters! They’re just—“ Jun stops abruptly and narrows his eyes at Wonwoo. He had his hand resting on his chin, nodding at everything Jun was saying. “Hey! You’re just doing this to fish some compliments aren’t you?”

“Oh? Why did you stop? Please go on about how I make good angst fan fiction.”

“Ah, you, Jeon Wonwoo really,” Jun shakes his head, and crosses his arms. He returns to lying down on the couch. “Never mind! Forget it! I’ll just take a nap! I won’t say anything anymore.”

“But that’s unfair! You looked at my stories without permission!”

Wonwoo is answered by silence—and the creaking springs of the old couch.

Except Wonwoo won’t be ending the conversation soon— he thinks that they wouldn’t be even having this conversation had Jun just shut up about reading his books (but honestly, _it’s Jun_, what can he expect?) —so, he throws a pillow at him. And despite having bad aim, he manages to successfully hit Jun, square on the face.

“Ow!”

“It was a _pillow_, Jun, that couldn’t possibly have hurt.”

“I said I’m going to sleep!” _Lies._

“Yeah, and you also told me I write sad stories the best and you still haven’t expounded on that.”

“Do I really have to say it out loud?!”

By then, Jun was already sitting up, trying to give Wonwoo a cold glare. Wonwoo just thinks he looks constipated though, knowing all too well that he was trying to fight the embarrassed smile from blooming on his face.

“Well, given that I don’t know what you’re talking about—” _Now he just looks defeated_, and then it was Wonwoo who was trying hard not to laugh. “—then maybe yes, yes you have to.”

Jun laughs awkwardly in response—he was weird like that, and Wonwoo finds it endearing—and finally answers Wonwoo’s question, much like how Jun asked his: sudden, out of the blue, but more hushed, a hint of defensiveness in tone.

_“It made me cry.”_

“It made you cry?!” At Wonwoo’s shocked tone, Jun bounces up and down the couch and points at him accusingly.

“See?! This is why I don’t want to tell you! I knew it! You’re going to do _that_!”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but chuckle at Jun fussing over his reaction. “What? What am _I _doing?”

“You’re making fun of me! And then you’re going to go like: _Ah, I made Wen Junhui cry! Ah, I’m a great author_—not that I’m implying you’re not—but I just knew you were going to do _this_!”

“You don’t even know why I’m laughing!”

“But you’re _still_ laughing!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” And he really does, except the wide grin remains on his lips.

Jun could only look at Wonwoo’s smile while he slowly dies inside. He knows he should’ve just not mentioned anything at all, had he wanted to evade this conversation completely. Except he just _can’t_ because Wonwoo is just _there_, his _dorm mate_; certainly, he needed to tell him how much he loved his work. Even if it means having to confess that he bawled over it a couple of times.

“I laughed because I never could’ve guessed that it would only be _that_, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

That definitely wasn’t what Jun had thinking about.

“Huh?”

“I mean, I’m not the kind of person who cries easily, but I do believe that people express their feelings differently, you know? And if that means that you cry when you get to read my good angsty stories, then who am I to judge you? Who are they to judge you? Who cares? You’re reading a good story! Just don’t listen to them! Enjoy reading the good story!”

Jun was pretty sure that he’s heard _good story_ more than twice in everything that Wonwoo said, but he decides to let it go. After all, he _did_ make a good story—he even said it himself—and Wonwoo did make it clear that he doesn’t look at him differently after hearing what he had to say, so now he’s just thankful.

“Okay, okay. You’re right, I guess.”

“I_ am_ right, there is no _guessing_.”

“Whatever!”

“You still haven’t told me what story made you cry, though.”

Jun stuck out his tongue at him. “Die guessing,” then the couch springs creak once more, as Jun lies on the couch, deciding to play his silly game again.

This time, Wonwoo doesn’t bother pestering him for an answer—not that he doesn’t care, he just knows Jun would end up telling him eventually, he always does—and turns back to his laptop, typing away at his new piece.

But then the old couch creaks for what seemed to be the nth time, and he hears Jun mutter a title of one of his works.

“It was _Holiday_.”

Wonwoo just smiles at what he said.

Jun would always tell.


End file.
